Another Ending: Part 7-Finally
by FantasticalMusical
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to 'Rest'. There's reflection over their night out. Please read & review! :)


The next time I wake up I feel great and full of energy. Stretching I look at Banky and, though the sun's still not up yet, he's already awake, lying there and staring at the ceiling. I get on my side and nuzzle up to him and ask, "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"My thoughts won't let me."

Not liking the sound of that, I put my hand on his cheek and make him face me.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's stupid."

"No, it isn't. Talk to me Banky."

He turns his head back to the ceiling again and is quiet for a while. I'm about to say something, but then he finally begins to talk.

"We have to tell Hooper. I still don't want to, but after last night...the thought of you meeting some girl...God, Holden, if he tries it again I don't know what I'll do."

The tone he's using stuns me. Rarely is he ever so serious. Not really knowing what to say, I place my hand in the middle of his chest and gently rub my thumb back and forth over where his heart beats.

He turns to face me, and says in a strong, stern voice, "You're mine Holden. I'm yours, and you're mine. Forever. Okay?"

"Okay." My response is instantaneous. Quickly he brings his mouth to mine and moves on top of me.

Never before have his kisses been so demanding. His hands are on my head and he's practically pulling my hair, as his mouth devours mine. I'm holding onto the sides of his face and return his kisses just as hard.

Out of nowhere he stops and rests his forehead on mine and both of us are breathing loudly.

"Tell me Holden. Say it."

"You're mine Banky. I'm yours, and you're mine. Forever." His face immediately crashes back onto mine. Somehow, during these intense kisses, we're still able to get naked in record time. I get beneath him again and our mouths find each other once more. But, just as I feel him roll his hips, he stops. Lifting his head, he drags his hand up my jaw and, knowing what he wants, I open up for him. I keep my eyes on him, as he watches his fingers disappear more and more between my lips.

He slowly pulls them out, and then instantly replaces them with his tongue. Keeping my mouth busy, he brings his wet fingers down to my cock, but only brushes over it. His hand continues traveling down. Just then he touches me where he never has before. Without thinking, I pull away and gasp out loudly. He shifts his body to lay beside me and I spread my legs farther apart. I can feel him, pressing his wet finger against me, only touching, but wanting more. I see him, looking at where his hand is, and then bringing his eyes back up to mine.

"Holden?"

"Yes."

I have one hand on his shoulder, the other twisted up in the sheet next to me, and I close my eyes as I try my best to relax myself. He slowly pushes in and it's now that I forget how to breathe. First, he's inserting, then moving, then there's more and they're spreading out and it's wonderful!

I try to open my eyes, but the feeling is so overwhelming, they soon fall shut again. So I squeeze his shoulder to get his attention and manage to muster out a few words during this incredible experience.

"Banky…the drawer?"

The dresser drawer by the bed contains lube and condoms, for whenever the right moment would arise. I'm hoping that moment is now.

I force myself to open my eyes and focus on his face. He stills his exploring while his eyes meet mine.

"Holden…can I?"

"Yes!"

He gently withdraws himself which causes me to wince a tiny bit.

He turns around to open the drawer, and I grab a nearby pillow to place underneath me. I lie back and start to touch myself. I'm nervous, but more than that I'm extremely turned on. I can't believe this is finally happening!

When Banky kneels between my legs, I bend my knees, raise them up, and spread them far. I look at him again. He has the condom on, which is covered with lube, and is spreading it all around his hard cock. Unconsciously, I move my hand to match his motions.

He brings himself closer, presses forward and is almost there, almost inside me. I stop touching myself and loosely grasp his upper arms as he hovers over me.

"If it hurts, tell me, and I'll stop."

I simply nod to him and wait. Then it happens. OH GOD! It feels so fucking good! I can't stop myself from making these indescribable sounds, as I'm squeezing his arms for dear life. It's like I'm being pulled in every direction at once, and yet it doesn't hurt, not really. Banky could never bring me pain. Instead, finally being with him, makes me feel whole.

"Holden?"

"I'm fine." Trusting me, he keeps going, slowly but surely.

"I love you Banky. I love you so much."

"I love you too." And that's when he stops. We take a moment to just bask in the feeling of being joined to each other. But, before too long we both need more.

He begins to move, still so slowly, back and forth. My hands loosen their grip on him and somehow find their way up to his shoulders, which move with him as he makes love to me. Seeing him above me like this is a fantasy come true.

Something in my face must have given away my thoughts and encouraged him, because now he's going faster. I can feel him so deep inside. His thrusts become harder, and it's suddenly become impossible to keep quiet.

"Oh God! Ahh! Fuck, don't stop Banky! Don't ever fucking stop!" And he doesn't. He goes faster. And harder. And faster still.

"Spit in your hand! Touch yourself!" I know the act is as hot for him as it is for me, so I gladly do as he commands. I'd do anything for him. The hand still on him seems to slide up to his neck on its own. I also have no idea of what exact words are spilling out of my mouth. That is, when I'm not uncontrollably groaning louder and louder. All I'm really aware of is the amazing sensation of Banky and I fitting together.

He leans down for a kiss as he pounds into me. The closer he is, the more I bend, and the deeper inside he gets. Seeing us like this, feeling him inside and out…He keeps slamming against me and I don't want it to ever end, but at the same time, the immense pleasure is starting to become more than I can handle.

"I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE!"

"Do it Holden! I want to feel you!"

Banky's raw voice, the look in his eyes as he stares down at me, the feeling of him surrounding me, filling me… It's fucking perfect!

"I love you Holden! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" These words are what cause me to come undone. I yell out one last time, shut my eyes tight, and make quite the mess between us. I have never cum so hard in my life.

Shortly after, he's the one making the loud nonsense noises, as I feel him explode inside me.

Right away he collapses and my legs fall flat on the bed. Both of us are panting as if we ran a marathon. Eventually, he carefully sits back up. I can feel him leave me and I want him back. However, I have zero energy to move a single muscle. He cleans us up, lies back with me, and I miraculously gather just enough strength to loosely wrap my arms around him.

I never want to let go.


End file.
